Of Snow Rabbits and Peach Blossoms
by Olneya
Summary: Touya overhears Yukito confess his feelings to Sakura, and long surpressed emotions bubble to the surface. Lovely and yaoi. Touya/Yuki. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Erm yes, I own nothing, so please don't sue me. All of the wonderful and beautiful characters in here belong to CLAMP.

And so without further ado, a pretty little yaoi piece about Touya and Yuki:

**The Snow Rabbit Who Loved Peach Blossoms....**

He yawned deeply as he laid his head down on a desk in the deserted classroom. A cool breeze flowed in through the window dancing through his perpetually untidy hair, and carrying on it the merry voices from the school festival taking place below in the grounds. As heavy lids closed over eyes as dark as the night sky, he thought for just a brief second that he heard one particular voice rise up out of the muddled chorus and reach his ears. It was the voice, the only voice that mattered in all of the world.

"Yuki." The sigh escaped his lips as he plunged deep into peaceful oblivion.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

However, that peace would not last long. Sleep had only just settled in when:

"Toouuuuyaaa-chaann!!"

Touya jumped up from his fleeting slumber, head darting from side to side confusedly as Nakuru bounded into the room. She leap on his back as was her trade and continued, "Oh please, Touya-chan, we need your help in The Walk of Stars exhibit! Some of the lights have burnt out and we need someone tall like you to switch out the bulbs!"

"You..." he sighed, hanging his head. "How did you find me here?"

"Overheard you telling Tsukishiro-san over by the food stand that you'd be napping here. Oh please come help Touya-chan!"

He sighed heavily. "Get off of me! And promise you'll leave me alone afterward," he grumbled as he walked toward the doorway and out into the corridor.

"Ohooo, thank you, Touya-chan!" Nakuru sang happily dancing ahead and leading him down the hallway.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Touya yawned again as he stood atop the ladder screwing in the last of the light bulbs. He hated being this tired, feeling this weak, but he did not, no, he _could_ not regret giving up his gift to Yukito-chan, to Yuki, his very best friend.....to the one he loved so very deeply and so very passionately. Touya could not imagine a life without him. The thought of that life was so very desolate, so very sorrowful that he could not bear it.

He sighed. _I wish I could tell you Yuki. It is driving me mad. But just as long as you stay here with me, as long as you don't disappear, I can endure. I don't care what it has cost me to keep you with me. _

It was just then that he heard voices coming.

"There's a wonderful place just up here, Sakura!" And there it was, the voice of the one he so adored: Yukito.

Touya froze where he was, looking down from behind the curtains into the Constellation Room as Yukito and Sakura came around the corner. He did not really mean to spy, but he could not leave, trapped on top of the ladder as he was, until they moved on.

"Wow," Sakura sighed. "It's beautiful!" And Yuki, his beautiful Yuki, nodded his agreement.

Touya watched their faces, glowing softly in the dim light. Yuki, his always polite and charming smile etched upon his lips, watched as Sakura took in the room. She wore an expression of sheer delight as the twinkling lights reflected in her bright eyes. Yet, even as he smiled, thinking to himself that 'the little monster' really was quite cute, after all, Touya saw his sister's enchanted expression slip into a look of timidity and anxiety.

"Yukito-san?" she managed meekly.

Touya saw his friend turn to meet her gaze and watched as his expression fell into sincere concern. "Yes?"

"Yukito-san, I....I...." she spluttered. And Touya, overhead, grinned sympathetically. He had always known of her feelings, young and hopeful: always rushing to walk to school with them, always wanting to know if Yuki was coming over for dinner, always looking for excuses to tag along. Yet, while he would scorn others for even daring to look at his Yukito, he could not help but feel sorry for the little squirt.

"....I....I.... really like you, Yukito-san." She blushed deeply and set her gaze upon the floor.

Yuki, his sincere expression still in place, lifted her chin and knelt so as to look her in the eyes. "I like you too, Sakura-san," he replied gently, "but the one you like most of all, is not me."

She gazed back at him, sadness leaking into her eyes though she fought it with all of her might. Touya could tell that even Yuki's tender words had stung.

"You really like your father, right?" he offered, kindness still saturating his words. "Well what about me? Isn't that feeling similar – the way you like your father and the way you like me?"

Touya watched as her gaze fell once again to the floor. She was contemplating her answer. His sympathy for her swelled.

"Yes," she replied quietly, defeated. "Yes....they're similar...." She tried to look up at him again, but couldn't bring herself to do it. "Did you....did you know all along? How I felt?"

Yuki nodded, placing one hand on the side of her face with what Touya imagined was a warm and delicate touch. "I was honoured that you thought of me as family."

His sister seemed to summon some kind of inner strength with Yuki's touch. Her face lighted with realization as she looked up at him again. "And you already have someone that you like the most." She said it as a statement, a sort of introspection leaking into her voice.

Yuki's eyes widened slightly, but then he grinned lightly, reminiscently. "Yes."

Touya's mouth fell open above. He felt his heart skip several beats, while his stomach churned and twisted violently. He didn't breathe. He couldn't. A pain like a knife settled heavy in his chest, hot and sick. And Touya, fighting back the mournful cry on his lips with all of the desperation he could muster, distinctly felt his heart rip apart at the seams, stitch by agonizing stitch. Hearing Yukito, _his_ Yuki, confess to loving another was a torture that Touya could not bear. Thoughts of another touching that beautiful creature below tormented him as Sakura continued.

"It's my big brother," she said. Again it was a statement.

"Yes," Yuki sighed heavily. It was his turn to avert his gaze.

Overhead, Touya nearly fell from the ladder. His heart stopped beating altogether. The anguish that had settled in his heart faded into nothing just as suddenly as it had come, leaving in its place something else, something infinite and so delightfully warm. It was a feeling so blissful, so peaceful, so intense and so powerful, that he felt he would explode as it rushed out through his veins, flowing swiftly, filling him to the brim, and then overflowing. He felt something hot welling up in the corners of his eyes, and realizing that they were tears he furiously tried to wipe them away. He vaguely heard the conversation continue below, but his ears wouldn't work properly. Like a persistent ringing, over and over again, all he could hear was Yuki's fervent reply: _Yes_. _Yes. Yes_.

And then, just as suddenly as Yuki reply had hit him, the glowing lights all around began to shatter with a deafening crash. Touya shielded his face as shards of glass rained down on him, and below Sakura shouted out. Fear for those below overpowering concern for himself and he chanced a look down. Through the twinkling shards he could see that Yue, the moon God to whom he had sacrificed his powers, had replaced his Yuki, and was shielding his sister from the sharp rain with his angel wings.

"Yue-san?" Sakura questioned as the sound of debris falling quieted.

"Now that I have regained my powers, I am sure that this presence is Clow Reed," was the quiet and pensive reply that her protector gave.

"But Clow Reed is...." Sakura began.

"Is dead."

Touya, shook his head and made to descend the ladder. As he opened his mouth to call out to the pair he heard someone else approaching.

"It sounds like something broke," a confused voice penetrated the renewed silence.

"Yeah, up ahead," added another.

Caught off guard, Yue and his sister both jumped to their feet. "Someone is coming. Quick!"

Sakura nodded, summoned the power of her staff, and threw two cards into the air, "MAZE, ILLUSION, come to the aide of your new master, Sakura."

Before Touya realized what had happened he tumbled down from atop the ladder. He thought he saw the space before him twisting into an enormous labyrinth, but then his head made contact with solid ground, and he saw no more.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

What seemed like mere minutes later he felt his consciousness tugging him back to reality. Someone near at hand was shouting, and the sunlight was bright and red on his closed lids.

"Sakura! Sakura! Can you hear me?" It was the Li-kun brat.

Touya felt his eyes snap open. He was lying with his back to the thick trunk of a tree. Yue stood glorious in the sunlight, pale hair caught in the wind, watching him from a mere foot away.

"What happened?" he asked the startlingly beautiful angel.

"We sensed a strong magical presence, Clow Reed's presence. Sakura ran toward its source. When Li-kun and I followed, we found you unconscious. I carried you outside when Sakura's magic was cut off. She is here too."

Touya blinked up at Yue, the true form of the one he loved so deeply. The silver-haired man seemed in many ways so alien to him, so very unlike his Yuki, distant and cool and majestic. Yet, at the same time, Touya could not help but feel that gentle familiar feeling that Yuki instilled in him. As his own dark eyes bored into wise violet he felt the very same peace that engulfed him every time he was with his Yuki.

He blinked again and took in the rest of the scene. On his left hand side, the brat was leaning over Sakura, shaking her.

"What happened to my sister?" Touya growled at the boy.

"Fainted. We found her back in the exhibit. Someone zapped her energy."

Touya got to his knees and roughly pushed Syaoran aside. "Out of my way." He ran his hand over her forehead and down the line of her cheekbone, feeling her soft breath on his fingers. The kid had daggers in his eyes as he watched brother lift his sister gently into his arms, and swing her around into a piggyback.

"I will return to my human form now," Yue informed, his wings closing in upon him. As the wings opened again, Yuki stood in the place of the angel, no less breathtaking as his amber eyes opened and took in the scene. His gaze fell upon a second pair of eyes, deep and midnight black.

"Touya!" he cried leaping the three steps to his beloved side. Placing a hand on Sakura's face, now resting on her brother's shoulder, he said, "Is she....are _you_ alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine. I hit my head, but it's not too bad. And the squirt is okay. Sleeping, surprise, surprise. Want to help me get her home?" Touya replied casually so as to quell Yuki's worry.

Yukito automatically felt at ease, as he always did with Touya. He grinned, and said, "Of course."

They walked in silence from the school down the narrow, tree-lined streets. There was no need to speak, no need to fill with words that peaceful space when they could just walk side by side. To them silence was everything, and everything that stood between them.

The sky began to grow overcast, and the autumn wind carried golden leaves as it swirled. It coaxed them gently from the trees and sent them spiralling elegantly to the ground below. Yukito watched as a leaf landed in Touya's raven-black hair. He longed to reach for it, to brush it gently away. He longed to touch that hair. He longed to run his fingers through it, and then to continue down the dark skin of Touya's neck. He longed to touch those shoulders, those arms, hands, fingers. It was an urge that taunted him and tormented him. He would never be so bold.

A light rain began to fall as they turned down Yukito's street and Touya stopped.

"It's raining," he said as Yukito held his palm up to catch a drop. "I can manage the squirt from here. You'll get soaked walking to my house."

Yukito was slightly perplexed at the tone with which his friend, his love, spoke. It was definitive and determined, not unlike Touya, but somehow it seemed to sting. As they stood next to the gate of his empty house, he couldn't deny that he had hoped for an invitation to join the Kinomoto family for dinner.

However, not wanting to displease his friend he grinned and said, "Okay, see you later then."

Touya nodded and turned to head back down the street toward his own house. He paused after a few steps however and turned back to face Yukito. Very solemnly he said, "Thank you, Yukito-san."

The shorter boy's face fell into a confused look at that. "For what?"

"For being so gentle with her feelings today," came the reply. "I truly appreciate it." And with that he turned and continued down the street.

Behind his back he had no idea that the face of the one he loved so had fallen into a look of utter horror. Yukito had frozen as the subdued words had escaped Touya's lips, his eyes wide. He watched the tall dark boy walk away from him, and he could not move. The fear was too great. He could not have heard properly. Touya could not have overheard his confession!

The rain began to fall down in heavy sheets and Touya ran with Sakura on his back to escape the torrents. As he disappeared, Yukito turned, still distraught with realization of his folly and walked slowly into his empty home. It was always empty.

He took off the blue blazer that he wore daily to school and tossed it roughly aside. He tugged the knot at his throat loosening the tie that constricted his heavy breathing. He collapsed into a chair near the mantle, his shoulders slumped and curved, his face in his hands, shaking with anger, with fear, with shame.

Touya couldn't know how he felt. He could never know, no matter how much agony it caused. Yukito could bear it all if only his friend was near, if only he could see Touya smile. Yukito had accepted long ago that Touya could never reciprocate his feelings. And so he had bottled it all, all of his passion, his hope, his love, and buried the feelings deeply if only to preserve their friendship. If only to keep Touya close.

But now, now even that plan had failed!

He jumped to his feet and a wounded cry escaped his lips. He paced the length of the room back and forth, and his anger at himself swelled. His calm demeanour was torn and cast aside.

_What did you expect?_ he thought angrily. _Did you think that he would just change his mind, even if you do have Sakura's blessing? You are not human. He can't love you. You are a Monster! _

And with that he collapsed into the chair again. The room grew dark around him as the rain continued to pound on the window.

_I must go explain_, he thought. _I'll lie. I'll convince him it was a joke. I have to save our friendship. I CAN'T lose him!_

Desperation swelled in him as he jumped to his feet a second time. By the time he had crossed the room his plan had formed in his mind. He wrenched the door open and ran headlong out into the torrential rain. He ran through the gate and down the street as fast as the wind at his back. His heart pounded in his chest, but he took no notice. His lungs felt as if they would explode, but he just sucked in another breath. He was soaked through, his shirt sticking to his chest, his hair dripping and matted to his face. He hadn't realized it, but hot tears had begun to spill out of his eyes and run down his cheeks. And then he rounded that last corner and saw at last that adored yellow house.

He halted as he came under its shadow. Night was settling in as he caught his breath. He felt stupid now, as he leaned breathing heavily against the gate. _I shouldn't have come_, he thought. _He doesn't want to see me_.

But even as he turned to leave, the front door of the Kinomoto house opened and he heard that voice, the only voice that mattered in the entire world, and he froze in place. "I'm going to Yukito-san's to study."

He shivered as he heard the heavy footsteps approach him. He counted them in his head, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, silence, and then, "Yuki."

He became aware of the tears on his cheeks as he turned to face the one he loved so much that he felt his heart break over and over again in his chest as the seconds passed so very slowly.

"To-ya," he managed all of the desperation he was trying to hide so very apparent in his voice. "To-ya...I...I...it was a lie. I...I just didn't want to hurt her." He looked deeply into those beautiful eyes willing them, trying with all of his might to make them believe. "Please, don't leave me. I can't bear it."

Touya's eyes never faltered as he took all of this in, the soaking and frail figure of his beloved, the words saturated with hopelessness. He instantly felt an intense guilt at the pain he had quite obviously caused Yuki, _his_ Yuki. He stood there so naked, so beautiful, his gray hair so uncharacteristically messy, his lips a bright strawberry red against the pale snow coloured skin.

Touya took one last step to close the distance between them, something he never dreamed he would be able to do. He took the painfully beautiful face in his hands and whispered only three words. "Shut up, Yuki." And he kissed those soft, delightfully red lips with all of the passion he had suppressed for so very long.

It was not easy for Touya to break the kiss. When he mustered the strength to do it he saw his Yuki looking up at him, his amber eyes filled with awe, their bodies still pressed together against the fence. He ran one hand through that hair like spun silk and whispered three more words, words that when he spoke it felt as if all of the weight in the world was lifted from his chest. "I love you."

Yuki's blinked, his eyes still full of awe, and his face broke into a smile that would have put the sun's brilliance to shame. He began to laugh, hysterically, relieved, so very relieved, utter ecstasy apparent in all of his features. "Oh, To-ya," he breathed between gulps of air, "I love you so much. But....but, I was always afrai-"

Touya, however silenced him with another kiss, short but so terribly sweet. Then bringing his lips to Yuki's ear breathed, "I told you to shut up."

Feeling Touya's lips from a grin against his cheek, Yukito smiled too. "Whatever you say, To-ya. _My _To-ya." And at that Touya's heart filled again with that wonderful feeling.

He pulled finally away from Yuki and said simply, "Come."

Yukito complied instantly. And they walked together through the downpour back toward his empty house, their fingers lovingly interlaced.

As soon as they were through the door Touya pounced again. With nothing left of the wall that had so long stood between them, he had no self-restraint left. He backed Yuki up against the wall, pressing their hips together, and both boys moaned at the wave of pleasure that shot through them.

It seemed Yuki had to restraint in him either. His hands were gently, discretely working away at the buttons on Touya's shirt, while the tall boy moaned and kissed the pale skin at his neck.

Touya could feel every contour of Yuki's body through his sopping shirt, and he felt his way down the smaller boy's chest to his belt buckle where his wild hands found work.

Yuki steered Touya's lips back to his own and kissed them deeply, exploring a mouth that he had dreamt about for so long. He ran his hands up and down the hard chest he had worked to expose. He moaned deeply as Touya managed his to undo buckle and pants, and ran his hand down both thighs lowering the blue trousers to the floor.

Yuki pulled his damp shirt up over his own head and discarded it unceremonious on the floor, while Touya, truly unable to control his hands any longer, removed his beloved's last piece of clothing. He breathed in deeply as he took in all of the exposed snow white skin. The sight of Yuki completely exposed, nipples hard, hair wet, and those eyes, those beautiful eyes, so full of love, the sight of it was driving him mad.

Yukito kissed him again, and it was the sweetest thing that Touya had ever tasted. He felt the small, pale hands tug at his belt, and his own pants fell to the floor. His Yuki grinned up at him and said gently, "Come." Touya let his beloved lead him away to the bedroom, leaving everything behind.

Later as they lay awake, peaceful, the pale moon high in the midnight sky, Yuki whispered, "Shouldn't you go home?"

Holding his beautiful snow rabbit in his arms, he kissed the pale neck and replied, "No. I don't ever want to wake up without you in my arms again."


End file.
